Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.142$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.142 = \dfrac{14.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.142} = 14.2\%$ $14.2$ per hundred = $14.2$ per cent = $14.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.